


Secrets Untold

by DonnyIsHungry09



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Hellboy not being able to say how he actually feels, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Old John Myers, Other, Sad Hellboy, Sadness, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnyIsHungry09/pseuds/DonnyIsHungry09
Summary: It's been years since everything happened, John has aged a lot since then.





	Secrets Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Before I even started to write this, I felt sad, and all I did was think about what the plot was gonna be about! So heads up. I’m really sorry that I put this scenario in your mind…. But I just wanted to share this little story with you guys. This is meant to be a short one chapter story, so yeah, that's it. Gomen’nasai...!!!

Hellboy was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring up at the wall filled with pictures of him and his old crew. He could feel the anger and sorrow at the back of his throat, it only got worse when he looked at the table. On the table was a small box, he hadn’t opened it, but he wanted to. He shook his head, trying to push the feelings to the back of his mind. He tried to hold it back, but it was no use. His eyes and throat burned. His body shook as he finally let go, and began to sob. Tears ran down his face as his eyes flicked between different photos that were pinned to the wall. He didn’t want to remember those days, back when his friends were alive and when they had fun together, but he didn’t want to forget them either. His memories were the only thing that kept him going, or so it seemed. 

-A few hours before outside the BPRD-

Hellboy was awoken by the sound of the vault door opening. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was only 2:04 in the morning. “What the hell? What do you want?” He would soon regret asking that small question. He never thought that words could hurt more than a bullet or a sword, but what the agent had said to him proved him wrong. “He’s dying. The doctors said that he doesn’t have much time left…” He didn’t need a name, Hellboy already knew who the agent was talking about.

“No…..” Hellboy couldn’t find anything else to say. It had felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. First Clay, then Liz, Mannings… Now John. He had watched so many people die from their wounds, but of old age? That was much worse. A natural cause of death took time. Not just time, it took sanity. Hellboy’s sanity. He had no choice but to watch the ones he love, die. All he could do was watch. When Liz died, he was heartbroken. She had gotten cancer and her treatment failed to help her. His family was slowly leaving him. One by one. 

While waiting in the back of the truck, Abe felt a wave of emotions hit him as Red walked in and leaned against the wall. Anger, sadness, regret… Abe didn’t know how to approach Red. ‘This was much more worse than when Liz had died, but then again, her death wasn’t so long ago…’ Abe thought to himself. He decided to talk to him after they got back from the hospital. 

-At the hospital-

Hellboy wasn’t going to wait any longer, so he went ahead and followed the scent of his old friend to the room where he was currently at. When he got to the door, that he was sure was the right one, he slowly opened it and smiled at the sight of the old wrinkled man, laying back in the bed. He walked up to the edge of the bed and gently sat down beside him. “Hey Scout… How ya hanging in there?” He wanted to say more, but he held back. He tried to hide his feelings, but it seeped through and poured out along with those words. 

The old man slowly turned his head to the window and smiled softly “Red… You look the same from when we first met”  He tried to sit up, but began to cough violently instead. “Don’t Myers…. You need to save your energy” Hellboy flinched at the noise and wished that he could just go back to how it used to be. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small dry hand, grab his stone hand. “Red, I haven’t much time left here, but I just wanted you to know one thing. I never really had the guts to tell you back then.” Hellboy wasn’t prepared for this, he needed time, but time was the one thing he didn’t have. 

“It wasn’t Liz that I liked...” He let out a small chuckle at the demons confusion. The old man hummed and settled into his bed, knowing that his time was getting close. “You know, you haven’t changed. Not one bit. I wish I could’ve stayed around a bit longer, but I just want you to promise me… Don’t look back, just look forward and live a full and happy life, Red.” Hellboy could feel the emotions eating at the back of his throat. He felt the tears building up behind his eyes, but he wasn’t going to show that he was sad. He didn’t want John to see him at such a low point in his life.

After a couple minutes of silence, John grown more still “Red… I love you…” The words were forced out, but nothing ever came after that. Hellboy felt a surge of pain run through his body, but it was a different type of pain. It burned, but didn’t at the same time. Finally, Hellboy got up and looked at him one last time before leaving. His tail was limp, it dragged behind him as he climbed back into the truck. 

-Back at the BPRD in Red’s room-

Red was filled with anger and sadness. He wanted to go back and tell John everything he wanted to say, but it was to late. He was ready to flip the table but stopped when the vault door started to open. Hellboy didn’t even bother to ask why they were there. His liaison walked in with a cart full of food and a small box in his hand. “This is from a John T. Myers?” The younger agent explained. Hellboy reached out his hand and grabbed it, not taking his eyes off the box as if it might disappear. 

He sat it on the table, after the agent left, and went to go sit down. Hellboy was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring up at the wall filled with pictures of him and his old crew. He could feel the anger and sorrow at the back of his throat, it only got worse when he looked at the table. On the table was a small box, he hadn’t opened it, but he wanted to. He shook his head, trying to push the feelings to the back of his mind. He tried to hold it back, but it was no use. His eyes and throat burned. His body shook as he finally let go, and began to sob. Tears ran down his face as his eyes flicked between different photos that were pinned to the wall. He didn’t want to remember those days, back when his friends were alive and when they had fun together, but he didn’t want to forget them either. His memories were the only thing that kept him going at this point.

Hellboy slowly stood up and wiped his face of tears, and walked over to the round table. “Scout…. John….” He said, thick with emotion. He slowly opened the box and a small smile came to his face when he saw what was inside. Photos. A box of old photos. He searched through them and let out a small chuckle when he saw the one of him holding John in his arms on Christmas eve. The background was blurry, but you could make out Blue holding a bunch of Christmas lights. He pinned them on the wall and gave a big smile as he remembered that day.

“I’m gonna miss you, Scout.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like.... Actually sorry for writing this. oooof, I'm not gonna lie, I did cry, but that's because I'm weak when it comes to stuff like this. Anyways, did y'all like it? Do I need to improve on anything?


End file.
